


Why Didn't You Just Ask?

by proserpine_1982



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Weecest, brief Dean/OMF, non-graphic het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proserpine_1982/pseuds/proserpine_1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam walks in on Dean doing something for adults only. Now Sam wants Dean to do it with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first try at weecest/extreme underage. Sam's 10 in the first chapter and then 13 in the second. It's very un-realistic and I don't like it that much myself but I'm still posting, hoping someone will appriciate it anyway. 
> 
> This contains a very brief non-graphic encounter between Dean and OFC.

"Dean!?!"

Sam slammed the door after him, quickly throwing off his backpack and hurrying up the stairs. It had been a really, really good day at school, despite being a little sad that Dean had to stay home because he was ill.

They always walked to school together, but the new school wasn’t very far from their small rented house. They had been in this town a month now, of which John had been with them about 5 days of that time.

Sam was happy to stay alone with Dean. He would let Sam do a lot more things than their dad and Dean was always fun to be around.

Sam almost tripped running up the stairs. His teacher had given him a ridiculously good grade for his essay and praised his writing, spelling and grammar skills in the comment she had written under the A+. Sam was more than eager to share his happiness with his big brother.

When he reached the door to his and Dean’s room, the door was closed. He grabbed the handle and finding the door was locked, he frowned. Dean never locked the door.

"Dean, open up!" He banged his little fist against the door. No answer.

"Dean!?!" Sam laid his ear against the door. What was Dean doing?

"Oh, shit..." Dean’s muffled voice reached Sam’s ear.

Huh? Sam heard a chuckle. Not Dean’s voice. A girl’s voice. What was Dean doing in there?

"Dean, what are you doing?” Sam wanted this stupid door open, right NOW! He started banging and kicking the door frantically, yelling Dean’s name.

"Sammy, five minutes, goddamnit!"

Sam froze. Dean NEVER swore at him. Never. He stopped trying to knock the door down.

He put his ear against the door again. He couldn’t hear anything at first - but then suddenly - panting.  
Dean’s heavy breathing reached Sam’s ear. It sounded like he was working out or something. Sam was confused, but before he could think everything over Dean started moaning. Sam’s eyes widened and he felt his face getting warm. He knew he was blushing up to his ears and that the back of his neck was glowing dark red. The sound of Dean moaning like that went straight to his cock, and he felt it twitch.  
Oh my God, what WAS Dean doing?

Sam considered touching himself, but before he could even move his hand something happened behind the door.  
Dean screamed out, but not like the time he got stabbed in the thigh by that evil-spirit-witch-thing. His scream made Sam cream himself right there - and Sam had never heard anything as beautiful as that sound.

Then everything went quiet. The only sound was Sam panting. Trying to wipe the sweat of his face he stumbled back and his back hit the wall. He just stood there, eyes closed, trying to find out what had just happened. He had no idea how long he stayed like that when suddenly, the door opened.

Sam looked up. In the door stood a girl - or correction - a woman. ‘Cause this 'girl' was at least in her mid/late twenties. Sam froze. He wanted to look away, hell even run, but all he could do was look the woman straight in the eye. She was taller than him, but that wasn’t saying a lot, he was only 10 after all. Her eyes were dark - almost black - but not in a demony kind of way. Her skin was fair, her cheeks holding a light pinkish flush.  
She had full lips and long dark hair. Sam could see that this woman would be considered beautiful, but there was something cold about her eyes, and despite all of her womanly curves she looked hard, tough and not at all like she was a caring sort of person. Something about this woman made Sam think of their dad.

The woman tilted her head slightly, raising her eyebrows a bit and smirked at him. She looked at his face first, and then her eyes trailed down, stopping at the wet spot at the front of his pants.

Sam’s heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would jump right out of him. He was embarrassed, and something about her made him feel very, very small and kind of scared too.

"Huh," her voice was hard and cold, but for some reason he felt a bit more relaxed when he heard it. It reminded him of the way Dean would talk when he wanted to hide his real feelings.

"You don’t look old enough for that to work." She made a small nod at his crotch.

"Leave him alone." Dean was at the door now.

Walking around the woman, he put his arm around Sam’s shoulder protectively and pulled Sam towards him.  
Sam looked up at Dean’s face. Dean’s eyes were locked with the woman’s. He didn’t look angry or anything like that. He mostly looked a bit tired, but his eyes weren’t hard. They were soft, full of something Dean usually saved for Sam. Sam had only ever seen that look when Dean looked at him. Sam wanted to punch the bitch in the face.

The woman looked at Sam. He saw how her lips almost pulled into a small grin when he faced her, his eyes fierce, full of jealousy and hate. He wrapped his arms possessively around Dean’s waist. He’s Mine!

Her eyes locked with Dean’s again.

"Thanks, Dean. You’re real lovely. See ya around kid."

Sam wanted to scream 'No you won’t see him around' but the softness in her voice stopped him. He would never have thought that woman was capable of that kind of affection.

She started walking towards the stairs, but stopped and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes caught Sam’s.

"You treat him good now." The way she raised her eyebrows, underlining her words were almost threatening.

"See ya, Carly" Dean’s voice was still soft, but Sam could tell his big brother told the woman to go.  
She didn’t answer - her face showing no emotions, - and she walked down the stairs and out of the house. Sam didn’t realise he had been holding his breath until he took a deep breath when he heard the door close.

***

They were laying on the couch in the small living room downstairs, watching some movie. Sam had been too confused and embarrassed to ask Dean about the weirdness of the afternoon and Dean hadn’t said anything himself. They had talked about Sam’s success at school and Dean had ordered a pizza to celebrate.

Now they were spooning on the couch, stomachs full, Dean’s arm wrapped around Sam’s waist. Sam could feel his body twitching with eagerness to get an explanation of what had happened earlier. He was still confused.  
He didn’t know who that strange woman was and he felt almost certain though that Dean’s screaming and his own release was very much connected.

"Dean," Sam could hear how small his own voice was.  
He started squirming to move around and face Dean, Dean letting him as he leant in and kissed Sam’s forehead.

"Yeah?" He looked down at Sam. The exact expression Sam - until this afternoon – always thought to be reserved for him only.

"Who was that woman?"

Dean cleared his throat and looked away. Sam tried to read his face but got nothing.

"Don’t worry about her." He kissed Sam again. This time on his hair.

"What were you doing with her?"

This time Sam got a reaction. Dean almost smirked, before gaining control of his face again. He cleared his throat again.

"Grown up stuff." Sam squeezed his eyes together. That was no answer.

"You’re fourteen Dean. You’re not a grown up."

This was bullshit. Dean was NOT a grown up. Dad told Dean all the time to stay home with Sam, cause some hunts were too dangerous for kids. Kids - meaning Dean therefore was NOT a grown up. The woman though - undoubtedly a grown up.

"Sammy, please. Just drop it, dude."

Sam gave Dean the are-you-stupid look. Dean exhaled sharply. He rolled his eyes.

"Sam, listen." He cleared his throat for the third time.

"I...I...The thing is..." He trailed off.

Sam could see Dean was looking for a different strategy.

"You had to change your pants after the..erm..er..you know. Right?"

Sam’s face was dark red again. They weren’t supposed to talk about him. But he felt a small satisfaction in knowing he had been right to assume, that his own incident was related to Dean’s beautiful scream.  
He nodded.

"Okay, so you know what happened with you, or.....or was that something that was a first time?"

Dean was blushing too now. Sam put his little hand against Dean’s cheek and felt the heat of his brother’s blush against his palm. Dean’s skin was so soft. Sam wasn’t sure that starting this conversation had been such a brilliant idea.

"You can tell me, I won’t laugh. Promise." Dean’s eyes sought Sam’s.

God, Dean’s eyes were so green. They looked like these emeralds Sam had seen a picture of in school.

"Wasn’t first." Sam mumbled. He looked down and let his fingers play with the necklace he gave Dean for Christmas one year.

Dean’s hand palmed his face. His hands were a bit rough, but his touch was soft and gentle. Sam couldn’t help himself when he leant his face into Dean’s caress.  
Dean was smiling.

"So you know that it feels really great to...you know.."

Sam nodded again.

"Well, it feels a lot better if you’re not alone, you know."

Something in the tone of Dean’s voice made Sam’s heart crumble up in pain. He felt tears starting to fill up his eyes and he swallowed a sob.

"Sammy, you okay? What’s wrong?"

Sam wanted to punch and kick Dean. He wanted to hurt him, scream at him. Make him promise never to do THAT with anyone ever again. Sam only wanted Dean to be close to him. It had always just been the two of them and Sam wanted things to stay that way forever. He certainly didn’t want to share Dean with that awful woman. Carly - what stupid kind of name was that anyway?

"Why would you do that with that woman?" Sam was crying now. He didn’t want to. He was embarrassed, but he was 10 years old - he couldn’t help it. Dean looked at him, puzzled, and pulled Sam against his body, holding him tight.

"Shh, Sammy. It’s okay. I’ve got you. I just wanted to try it Sam. She’s not gonna be my girlfriend or anything."

Sam nuzzled his wet face in the crook of Dean’s neck.  
Why couldn’t Dean have tried it with him? What was wrong with him since Dean hadn’t turned towards Sam? Sam couldn’t remember not turning to Dean with everything and he so desperately wanted Dean to do the same.

"Why didn’t you just ask me?"

It really hadn’t been Sam’s intention to say it out loud. It was just that he was so frustrated right now. He felt crushed that Dean would think there was something Sam wouldn’t do for him.

***

If Dean hadn´t been concerned before, he definitely was now. This had got to be the stupidest thing he had ever heard - or maybe the most arousing? Probably both.

It wasn´t like he hadn´t thought about how nice it would be to do that with Sam. But he had made a promise to himself never to act on it. That would be wrong, not to mention sick. And yet he just knew how much he wanted to.

Dean didn´t know what to say. How could he explain the wrongness of this to Sam, when he really felt that it would be the most wonderful thing in the whole world?

"Sam, you´re not really old enough for that." Dean crumbled.

Yeah, real good answer. Now Sam would think that when he WAS old enough it would be okay. Why did he say that?

"You don´t know that!" Sam said indignant. God, that kid could be real stubborn sometimes.

"Trust me, I know Sammy. And we´re brothers. Brothers don´t do that!" That would work right? Sam would understand that - right?

"We do a lot of things 'brothers' don´t do Dean." Okay, so that didn´t work either. He could tell by Sam´s bitch face (where did he learn that?), that Sam wouldn´t buy it.

Dean tried to get a hold of his thoughts. They all seemed to be focusing on Sam´s lips right now. Like how they would feel against his own, against his skin. On his cock.

Jesus, that was a sin if ever there was one. That was probably the worst of all sins. He just knew that hell was waiting for him now.

Then a thought struck him. He suddenly remembered reading in a book something about boys jerking off together.  
The book had said that boys doing that was quite common. As a matter of fact, totally normal.

Okay, so Dean knew he probably thought about this book, just to have an excuse to...whatever.... But that didn´t make what the book said less true. If it´s in a book, it´s bound to be true - right?

"Well, actually I read in this book once..." Dean trailed off. He doesn´t know how to end the sentence. How to make it seem like this would be okay.

"Yeah?"

Sam looks up at him through his shaggy bangs. His voice all grown up, deep and raspy. Dean feels like he has been struck by lightning. Sam´s eyes are blown. He has stopped crying. He licks his lips, letting Dean see that little pink tongue of his. Sam´s lips are wet now. He looks so excited and so unbelievably hot.

Dean has never seen Sam like that before. Never knew he could look like that. God, kill me now.

Sam pressed his small body against his, never taking his eyes of Dean´s, running his hands curiously down Dean´s chest.

"Sammy..." Dean feels like something is choking him - and not in a bad way. He wants to stop Sam - he is trying to find a reason to stop Sam - when suddenly Sam pinches his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, through Dean´s shirt.

"Nnggghh, Sammy...Ohhh." And that went straight to his cock. Oh yeah! He can hear himself as his breath gets heavy. He wants more!

"That feel good?"

Something in Sam´s voice makes Dean a little nervous. Okay, very nervous. Sam has gone into full on seduction mode. God, he´s 10! He shouldn´t know what 'seduction' means! But clearly Sam knows all about it.

Sam licks his lips again. Not releasing Dean´s nipple, he leans in and presses his little purdy mouth against Dean´s.

Dean can´t do anything but kiss him back. This is the dirtiest thing he´s ever done, and he'd done a whole bunch of dirty things just this afternoon.

Dean licks Sam´s lips, gently persuading Sam to let him in. He can tell Sam really doesn´t know a damn thing about kissing. Luckily Dean does. Though he is only 14, kissing is something he´s been doing for years. He was out real early - so what?

Sam doesn´t take a lot of persuading though and he opens up for Dean, letting Dean's tongue discover Sam´s hot, wet mouth - licking, swirling, tasting, taking - everything Sam has to offer. Damn, that kiss tastes good, like sweet and innocence wrapped together. Dean hasn´t tasted 'innocent' ever - all the girls he´s ever done anything with had always been a couple of years older than him - some a lot older.

Sam´s mouth is untouched and this turns Dean on like nothing ever has before.

Dean sucks on Sam´s tongue, making their kiss harder, more lustful, more sinful – if that's possible. Sam moans into his mouth, gasping, whimpering. Sounds that makes Dean grind his crotch against Sam´s.

"Mmmm...Mmmm...Ahhh...Ohhh...Mmmm." God, was there ever anything more beautiful than making Sam sound like that?

Dean can feel Sam is hard. He is panting real hard now, dry humping Dean with desperate, needy grinds. If Sam doesn't´t stop that now this is going to be over real soon.

"Sammy..." Dean releases Sam´s mouth and almost creams himself at Sam's moaning.

"Mmmm...Nnngghh.." and tries to latch himself onto Dean´s lips again.

Sam keeps rubbing Dean´s nipple, pushing his crotch against his.

Dean grips a hold of Sam´s hips, forcing him to stop.

"Take your clothes off for me Sammy."

Sam´s hazel eyes widen and he jumps up, pulling at all of his clothes at the same time , desperately trying to get them off as quickly as possible.

If this moment hadn´t been the most arousing moment in Dean´s life, he would have laughed. Instead he stops Sam, locking his eyes with his, and pulls Sam´s shirt over his head. Sam lets him, biting down on his lower lip, flushing. Dean kisses his chest, gently laying butterfly kisses all over. Sam strokes his hands through Dean´s hair, caressing his neck, sliding one hand down into the neck of his shirt.

Dean starts working on Sam´s pants, popping the button and pulling down the zipper, letting the jeans slide down Sam´s slender thighs and calves. He pokes the tip of his tongue out, flicking it across Sam´s right nipple.

"God, Dean...yes...please...I..I..God.." That was all the encouragement Dean needed as he latches onto it - sucking hard - but soft enough not to bruise, feeling how the little pink button hardens against his tongue.

Sam is gasping, telling Dean not to stop - his whole body trembling and twitching - and when Dean pulls of his small boyish boxers, now working Sam´s other nipple, he is babbling through his heavy breaths.

"Dean...Dean..want you...yours..mmmm...Dean....ohhh...  
God..Jesus..Dean.."

Dean knows it's so wrong listening to his brother when he is in this state. So wrong knowing that he is the one making him say all these things. Yet he just knows that he wants to hear him say them forever – and only to him. That he would die if he were to stop making Sam feel this way. That no one will ever be able to satisfy him again but Sam.

Dean wraps his hand around Sam´s cock. It´s so hard, dark red, leaking. Sam´s legs start to shake and Dean pulls his hand away.

"No Dean...no...please..Dean"

"Lay down for me Sammy. Come lay with me."

Dean takes his own shirt off quickly and manages to get out of his pants too before Sam is laying up against him.

"What do you want Sammy? Anything for you baby. Just tell me."

"I want everything Dean. Everything."

Dean can´t do that. He knows he said anything, but still... Sam doesn't´t really know what he is asking, and Dean sure as hell knows that fucking your baby brother isn´t very responsible. And that is putting it very, very lightly!

Dean´s clever enough though. He knows Sam, and he knows Sam would take it as a very personal insult if Dean tells him no. He also knows that he is not going to do it! He can´t, he won't. No matter how much the bare thought of it turns him the hell on, he won't.

Still, that doesn´t mean this has to end now. Doesn´t mean he can´t do the next best thing - or things. Plural!

Smirking he looks down at his hand - looks at his fingers - oh, this is gonna be good!

Wrapping his hand around Sam´s cock again, he strokes him, making his grip ease as he goes down, tightening it on the up strokes.

Sam latches back onto his mouth, sucking Dean´s bottom lip into his mouth, and works it like he was feeding from it. He keeps moaning, keening, whimpering and his fingers are back onto Dean´s nipples.

When Sam pulls back, Dean stops jerking his cock.

"What Sammy? You wanna stop? This too much?" He asks softly.

"No, I wanna know what you like. What did you do with that woman? I wanna make it better than her. I know I can, Dean. Just tell me."

Actually things with Carly had been pretty damn hot.  
As hot as anything could be with someone who wasn't Sammy. Plus she had been a lot older which meant very experienced, and clearly she had not been a prude.  
Quite the opposite as a matter of fact. But still, not Sammy.

"This is already better Sammy. Because it´s with you baby. Just kissing you is making everything she did seem like nothing Sammy. Being able..allowed to touch you like this. Just to be able to put one hand on you is so much better than fucking her up the ass...”.

"She let you fuck her up the ass!?!" Sam spluttered, clearly shocked and now looking deeply repulsed.

"Erm..." He hadn't meant to say that, it just sort of came out. An accident really. He had only wanted to let Sam know that nothing could compare with just the slightest feel of his skin. Yeah, that hadn´t worked out the way he had hoped for.

"Okay."

"What?"

"If she could do it, then I can do it."

"It´s not a competition y'know?"

But Sam already had that annoying, stubborn, purposeful look on his face. He wasn´t gonna budge.

"Sammy, all I wanted to say is that she doesn´t matter, and that makes everything I did with her, not matter. You matter Sammy. You´re the only one who has ever mattered to me. That makes everything we do worth so much more. Like real, y'know?"

Dean gave it his best shot. Nothing else to do really. And it wasn´t like he was lying. Actually he couldn´t remember ever being this truthful before.

Sam narrowed his eyes.

"She suck your cock?"

"Jesus Sammy. Don´t wrap it up will ya."

But Dean could feel how his cock was in game. It had heard Sam´s words and was now screaming to get attention.

"You wanna do that baby?"

Sam began to kiss him again, harder this time. Gripping his waist, digging into his flesh with his small fingers, hard enough to bruise. God, it felt so good. So right. So 'everything' Dean had ever wanted.

Sam started working his way down, leaving kisses, sucking bruises down Dean´s chest, belly - sticking his tongue into his navel. Sam swirled his tongue making Dean pant, thrashing his head down the couch. Dean fisted his hands in Sam´s hair. Slowly pushing his head further down.

"Sammy...oh God...Sammy...only you baby...only you..."

Dean heard Sam muffle something against his skin, something sounding a lot like 'Damn right only me'.  
He had to bite down a chuckle. Possessive little Sammy.

Dean could hear the way Sam was breathing in his smell - Sam's head buried in the light hair surrounding his cock, inhaling deep through his nose.

"You smell so good Dean. I always knew you would smell good.”

Always? How long had Sam been thinking about this?  
Sam was only 10, how long had he known anything about s...OHMYGOD! Sam was sucking on him. Sucking on the head like a fucking lollipop.

The wet sounds of Sam slurping, drooling, taking his cock down his throat had Dean´s hips bucking before he could stop it.

"Urgh."

"Oh shit, sorry baby. God, Sammy, I´m so sorry. I hurt you? You okay?”

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Sam was holding a hand at his throat, swallowing loudly. His face was red, pupils blown, spit and a bit of pre-come running down his chin.

"I´m okay." But his voice sounded very small and choked.

"Let's stop now Sammy. You don´t have to do this."

"Shut up Dean."

And then his mouth was on Dean´s cock again - but now he had one hand on his hip, keeping him from bucking up again. Smart kid! Quick learner as always.

"Oh Sammy..oh baby...yes..just like that...oh baby...best...ever...Mmmm..."

Sam sucked like a porn star - swallowing as he was going down, opening his throat as much as possible. Going up, hollowing his cheeks, making his grip tight around the head, letting his tongue work the slit and the thick vein on the underside. Moaning and whining around it. Drooling on it. Making wet, hot, whimpering sounds as he kept bobbing his head, sliding Dean further and further down his throat.

Dean was panting. He could feel his balls draw up.  
Sam started fondling them with his other hand, squeezing them gently, pulling them slightly. They were slippery and wet from all the excess spit running out of Sam´s mouth, down Dean´s shaft.

Sam let his thumb slide below Dean´s balls, never releasing Dean´s cock from his wet mouth. He started rubbing the spot between his balls and his hole, gently pressing and stroking. Dean was trashing and sweating.  
He felt his whole body twitching, skin prickling and he was making noises he would never admit to later, noises only Sam would ever know existed, noises Sam would be the only one ever to pull from him.

"Sammy..baby..gonna..pull back baby...gonna..".

Dean made a half-hearted attempt to push Sam´s head off him, but Sam stubbornly tightened his grip at Dean´s hip and took his cock further down his throat, telling Dean with his whole body that he wanted this, that he was going to take it, with or without Dean´s consent.  
That made Dean fall off the cliff. Screaming Sam´s name he came inside Sam´s mouth and throat.

Sam swallowed all he could - greedy and stubborn he sucked Dean through the after shocks of the most intense orgasm of his life. Sam had excess come running out of his mouth as he kept feeding off Dean´s cock. The feeling was getting too intense, and Dean´s leg spasmed and cramped before Sam released him.

"God Sammy...God baby...you..you...beautiful baby. You look so beautiful."

Sam´s young adolescent face was bright red. His hair was sticking to his forehead from sweat. His hazel eyes almost black, sex blown, eyelids heavy. His mouth was just open. Lips swollen, dark red from kissing and sucking. Wet with spit and come smeared on his cheeks and chin. His breath was heavy, frantic, his body trembling.

Yes, Sam was beautiful. Looking like a sex depraved little angel. So innocent, so sinful. Everything about him, at this very moment screamed WRONG and RIGHT.

"I love you baby. Only you Sammy. Always."

Sam crawled back up until he was facing Dean. He wiped his face with the back of his little hand.

"I came on myself."

His eyes went down, shamefully. Dean followed his gaze and saw the come on Sam´s stomach. He wrapped his arms around Sam, and held him tight.

"Don´t worry baby. We´ve got plenty of time. Got all the time in the world."

He kissed Sam´s hair. It felt so soft against his lips. He knew he could never give up on this.

What Sam had given him tonight would forever be Dean Winchester´s fondest memory. The most loving one. The one that would get him back on track when in despair. The one that would forever remind him of who he was, and what his purpose in life was. Sammy.

"You sound so beautiful when you scream, Dean."

Sam's whispered words pulled him from his reverie.

"I promise you baby, from now on, only for you. Only with you Sammy. Always."

"Promise? Promise you´ll love only me? Forever?"

Dean felt as though his heart would burst.

"Promise."

"Promise we´ll do more next time?"

"Sammy..."


	2. Chapter 2

Three Years Later...

Dean Winchester had grown to be a ridiculously handsome guy. Anyone able to appreciate this slightest wonder created by God would know that He had put in every effort to make Dean Winchester.

Seventeen years old, Dean´s closest resemblance was to some kind of Greek God- most likely Adonis. Six foot tall and still growing. Short, dirty blond hair, mischievous green eyes surrounded by long dark lashes. Full, pink come-fuck-me lips. Fair skin - scattered with delicious freckles. High cheekbones, flirtatious grin and a deep, raw you-know-you-want-it voice. And if all that wasn't enough - a body to die for.

Yeah, God had done himself a decent job with Dean. Actually - if you were to ask Sam Winchester - Dean was God´s greatest achievement.

Sam had always loved his big brother -but ever since that evening more than three years ago - where Sam had succeeded in seducing his older brother, he was now full on obsessed with him. Not that anyone in their right mind could blame him.

There wasn´t a time in Sam´s life where Dean hadn´t been there for him. Dean had saved him from the fire that killed their mom. Dean had nursed him, changed his diapers, fed him when their dad left them for days, sometimes weeks with not enough money, convinced their dad how important school was to Sam, trained him so he could fight, shoot, whatever needed. Remembered every birthday, every Christmas, everything important to Sam. Dean had devoted his life to make Sam happy, to keep him safe.

And for three years he had given Sam the last of his heart. A love beyond brotherhood - a promise to only love Sam - a promise Dean had kept. Days and nights of endless kisses, lustful moans and sinful deeds. Sam now officially had everything he had ever wanted from Dean.

Sam had the world´s best big brother and the greatest lover in the universe. Who could ask for more?

Answer to that question - Sam Winchester, of course.

If Sam had his way, Dean and him would have ditched their dad a long time ago. Sam didn´t like sharing Dean with anyone, even their own father. He didn´t like anyone who talked, smiled or even looked at Dean. And of course, EVERYONE DID.

They couldn´t do anything outside of the sleazy motel rooms they usually stayed at without people noticing Dean. And 'noticing' was putting it lightly. Drooling was the proper word for it. Women, men, teenagers. Hell , Sam swore that he once saw a dog ready to hump his brother´s leg.

Sometimes Sam was even sure that he caught John looking at Dean - like he was appreciating his eldest son's beauty. Sam didn´t like that. Yes, he knew their dad was proud of Dean, and of course happy that Dean took after their mom, but still, Sam didn´t like it.

Actually Sam would have loved to keep Dean in his pocket all the time. Literally. Or keep him in their motel room, naked, waiting for Sam all day. Or better, the two of them, in their motel room, naked, all day. Yeah that last one was definitely a winner.

But right now they were sitting across from each other - looking at the menu - in some diner. Their dad had dropped them off in this no name town last night. They had a week of doing nothing, but knowing John, two or three weeks was probably more likely.

"What you want Sammy? Pancakes?"

Sam just nodded. He was busy looking around the diner.  
Not a lot of people there, but he was sure that those few were all eyeing his big brother.

The waitress walked towards their table, smiling.

"Hey, you boys ready to order?"

She looked from Dean to Sam and then back to Dean. Sam didn´t hear what Dean was saying. All he saw was the waitress licking her lips, smiling, laughing at whatever Dean was saying. Her hand was playing with her hair and there were a darkness in her eyes. The same kind of darkness Sam saw in Dean´s eyes when Dean was looking at  
him.

"Let´s get the food to go."

Sam put his hand over Dean´s. He caught the waitresses eyes, trying to copy their dad´s 'death-glare'.

"Sure, Sammy. Erm, we need that to go please."

The last directed at the waitress who looked at Sam confused, then nodded.

"Sure thing hon." And then she walked away, swaying her hips.

Dean´s eyes were locked on Sam´s face. He looked puzzled, and a little worried.

"You okay, Sammy? Feeling alright?" He squeezed Sam´s hand, comforting.

"Fine. I´m fine."

***

"Dean?"

Sam was laying on the couch, his legs on Dean´s lap. Dean was playing absently with Sam´s toes, staring at the tv. Sam had insisted on watching some documentary on ancient Egypt, and of course Dean let him.

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn´t want anyone else but me, right?"

Dean´s head snapped around. He looked at Sam liked he had just slapped him.

"What!?! Where is this coming from? NO!"

Sam swallowed, Dean looked really offended, and then he looked like something had fallen into place.

"Have you been acting all weird because you're jealous? 'Cause you´ve been acting all weird lately!"

Sam could have kicked himself. Dean was no idiot, all evidence to the contrary. Sam knew that he was being irrationally paranoid, but it hadn´t appeared out of nowhere.

The fact was that even if Sam knew in is heart that Dean would never betray him, he and Dean hadn't slept together yet. Dean refused to go anywhere near that area of Sam´s body, and he wasn´t letting Sam anywhere near his own...area! Sam wasn´t used to Dean refusing him stuff. He was used to getting anything he wanted. Not only was he dying to be with Dean that way, but he was also scared that Dean would maybe get tired of him.

Dean had slept with people. Or one person. A girl - woman actually. Sam knew he had liked it. He was desperate to give that to Dean, desperate to have Dean give that to him. For Sam taking that last step would reassure him that Dean was his forever.

" I´m not jealous. I´m just...I want you to keep loving me, y´know?"

"I´ll never stop loving you. Don´t be stupid. What is this really about?"

Sam frowned. He had asked Dean a thousand times for this. Why would he say yes now?

"You know what this is about. Don´t pretend you don´t know." Sam was getting a bit angry now. He felt so rejected.

"Sammy, I told you, it´s not gonna happen. Not yet. You´re too young for that. I´m not doing that to you, man."

"Stop treating me like a kid, Dean! You don´t get to decide for me! And stop with the you´re-doing-something-to-me! WE are doing things TOGETHER! WE would do it TOGETHER!"

Sam was yelling now. He jumped to his feet and started pacing. He could feel Dean´s eyes on him. Following him, but he couldn´t face him. He was afraid he would start crying, so he kept his eyes locked on the carpet.

"Sammy...please...I know you feel rejected, but I´m not rejecting you. I just want to wait a bit, okay?"  
Dean´s voice was so soft. Sam knew what Dean meant, but he didn´t care. He couldn´t wait any longer.

"No Dean, not okay."

He was on Dean´s lap so quickly that Dean had no chance to get away. Sam was straddling Dean, rubbing his already hard cock against him, sucking on Dean´s lower lip. Dean was hard too. Sam had his hands on each side of Dean´s face, making it impossible for Dean to pull away.

"Come on Dean, please.....you know you want this."

***

Yes!

If there was anything Dean Winchester had ever wanted - this was it! God, he had no idea how he had not been able to do it for three fucking years, cause Sam... God Sammy... Sam was the most addictive, most delicious, mouthwatering, innocent, dirty, hot aphrodisiac Dean had ever tasted.

His body reacted instantly, his tongue finding Sam´s hot and wet mouth, his hands grabbing Sam´s tight little ass, squeezing it relentlessly as his rock hard cock grinded against Sam´s.

"Mmmmm, Dean...yes....fuck yes...."

Sam was moaning against his mouth, making pathetic little sounds, pushing his ass into Dean´s grip.

"Uh...uh...uh..." coming out of his mouth every time his denim-covered cock pressed against Dean´s. Dean was getting scared he would cream himself from those sounds alone.

As Sam's hand unbuttoned Dean's jeans, Dean lifted himself from the couch without noticing, making it possible for him to pull them down. Sam was on his feet again, never releasing Dean´s mouth, taking off his own pants and boxers.

"Get on the bed!"

Dean didn´t want to wait any more and Sam literally sprinted to their bed at Dean´s command. He followed calmly, stripping out of his shirt, and stopped to roam through his duffel after the lube.

It had been in his duffel since his first time with that girl, what-was-her-name. Could lube get too old? He thought condoms could, but lube? No idea.

"What´s taking so long? Come on Dean."

Sam´s voice was full of need, impatience. Dean smirked, going through his duffel as slow as possible. Or as slow as his own aching cock would allow.

"Dean...Deeeaaaannnn..."

"Found it!"

He turned around, holding the lube triumphantly in the air. His eyes locked with Sam´s, smiling the most seductive smile he could pull. He was Dean Winchester so that smile was probably - no definitely - the most seductive smile in the world.

It took half a second and he was on the bed with Sam. Licking Sam´s neck, biting it, sucking it. His one hand pulling Sam´s body against him, the other wrapping itself around Sam´s length.

"Ohhhh...Dean...ohhh...mmmm."

Sam tasted so sweet, still as innocent as the first time they kissed. How was that possible? Dean knew that he had never, ever tasted like that himself. Innocent wasn't exactly the first word that popped into ones mind when looking at Dean Winchester. But Sam? Sam would probably have that boyish thing even when he got in his late twenties. That really suited Dean. Sam would be forever innocent and pure in the eyes of his big brother.

Dean started working down Sam´s chest, sucking each nipple till they were both dark red and almost painfully sensitive. Sam was wriggling and panting under him. When Dean began to tongue fuck his navel, Sam was delirious.

"Like that, baby? My tongue turn you on?" Dean´s voice was all lust. Raw, low almost a growl.

"Yes..fuck yes...turns me on...yeah..." Dean had to press down a giggle. Sam like this? So clearly not knowing what he was saying? Hot as hell! And kind of funny.

Dean licked off Sam´s precome. God, the taste...Sam´s taste...so warm, bitter, sweet, musky and salty. Dean could drink gallons of this.

"Mmmm, Sammy...so delicious...gonna suck your cock real good, baby..."

Before Sam could come up with any kind of response, Dean had his cock deep in his throat. He kept swallowing, couldn´t get enough. He began to hollow his cheeks going up before releasing Sam with the most obscene wet pop. Sam´s hips were bucking uncontrollably, and Dean let that thick, red, throbbing cock belonging to his baby bro, in his mouth again. He let Sam fuck his mouth and his throat as hard as he wanted to. He could feel spit and precome running down his chin while his right hand was gently groping and pulling Sam´s balls.

"Dean...ahhh...I..I...need to...I need..ohhh.." .

Another profane pop and Dean started licking Sam´s balls.

"Not yet baby, not yet..." He sucked one of them in his mouth. Letting his tongue swirl around it.

"Ohhh shit...."

Quickly he flipped Sam around, pulling him on his hands and knees - his tight, little pink hole staring directly at him, his saliva dripping from Sam´s balls. Holy Hell!

He kissed the cheeks, biting them, drooling on them. Sam kept pushing his ass back, keening and whimpering. Dean let his tongue follow down the crack.

"Dean...what...what are you...FUCK!!!!!"

If Dean had thought Sam´s mouth tasted delicious - he hadn´t been prepared for this. He felt like he was shooting up something illegal for the first time. Blood was leaving his head so quickly he felt dizzy, and he was sure his cock would explode.

The taste of Sam was off the scale - the most ridiculously pure, hot and dirtiest ever. He kept licking his hole like a maniac. Couldn´t get enough, needed this so much. He buried his face between Sam´s cheeks, spreading them with his hands to get deeper, closer. Sam´s muscle was quivering under his attack, clenching, relaxing. Relaxing enough for Dean´s tongue to slip right in.

"OHMOTHERFUCKINGHELL!!!! AHHHHH! UHHHH!!NGHHH! DEAN!!!"

Oh yeah, Dean was an ass sucking GOD! He was pretty sure this was the reason he had been put on this earth. Wrong as it may sound, tongue fucking his baby brother´s ass was the best he had ever had.

Sam was pressing his ass so hard against Dean´s face that he was getting scared his nose might break. But it would all be worth it, cause the sounds escaping Sam´s lips were like nothing else. The whimpering, moaning, panting, like a freaking bitch in heat. Unfortunately he had to stop if they were going to get this show on the road. He swirled his tongue inside Sam one last time, savouring Sam´s most forbidden taste on in his mouth.

"Nooo...Dean..more...."

"Just a second, baby. I´ll give you more." Quickly he took one finger in his mouth. Sucking it till it was covered with his spit and placing it on Sam´s saliva sticking hole. Sam immediately pushed against his finger. God, so responsive, and so fucking horny.

"You little slut." Dean murmured with amusement, as he saw and felt his finger breaching Sam. One swift push and Dean´s finger was buried inside Sam.

"Uhhh...ohhhh...Dean...ahhhh..."

Dean was surprised if anything. No resistance, no pain at all. He started rubbing his finger, feeling Sam´s insides. Twisting and turning it. Sam´s arms gave in. His face and upper body hit the mattress, arms over his head, ass high in the air. Dean could hear the muffled sounds against the mattress, see how Sam´s back was glistening from sweat, a wet spot getting bigger under Sam´s face. He was literally drooling while fucking himself on Dean´s finger. He kept wriggling his ass, pushing back on the finger, moans disappearing down the covers of the bed.

Anyone but Dean Winchester would have creamed themselves right there.

"More...need more....please..Dean..."

Dean pulled out, slicked up two fingers, letting the finger that had just been in Sam stay on his tongue a second longer. He pushed them in again, trying to be a little more careful this time, not wanting to hurt Sam.

"Harder...Dean, harder..." Okay, Sam was in no mood for careful. He impaled himself so fast and hard on Dean´s fingers that Dean was almost fell off the bed.

"Oh, you´re just a slut for my fingers, right Sammy?"

"Yes, slut...yes.."

"Like my fingers fucking your virgin hole? Want another?"

"Yes..fucking my hole...yes..another...please Dean..another...your slut Dean...yours..."

Dean kept the two fingers fucking Sam as he slicked up three fingers on his other hand. He made sure they were dripping before removing himself just to insert three. Immediately Sam pushed back again. He leaned over Sam´s back, turned Sam´s face to the side and stuck the two fingers just removed from Sam´s ass in his mouth, letting Sam taste himself. Sam moaned around his fingers, sucking them relentlessly, deepthroating them as much as possible.

"That´s you, baby. That´s how good you taste. Like that? Tasting yourself on my fingers?"

The only answer Dean got was a high whining sound and Sam´s tongue running all over his fingers. Answer enough. Dean started fucking Sam, rubbing, moving around, looking for that bundle of nerves. He pressed harder, as deep as he could. This was more difficult than he thought, what if he didn´t find...

"AHHHHH!!!!" Yahtze!

Dean kept hitting it, rubbing over it, carefully letting his nails scratch it. Sam was shaking and Dean knew that if this was gonna happen, he would have to act quick 'cause Sam couldn´t hold on much longer and neither could he.

He leaned back, got on his feet on the bed, standing over Sam, while slicking himself with the lube. Placing one hand on Sam´s ass, and the other on his back, pushing Sam´s upper body more into the mattress, he bent his knees, lowering himself but still standing. He stopped when his cock was a bit higher than Sam´s hole. He grasped his shaft, letting the head tease Sam´s hole, soft silk skin against each other.

"Now, Dean..."

Very carefully he pushed, his hand stroking Sam´s lower back.

"Breathe baby, breathe..."

Sam did as he was told. Dean could feel the natural resistance and stopped till he felt Sam unclench, relaxing. He pushed a little further, stopping again, letting Sam´s body get accustomed to the feel of it. Little by little he watched his cock getting buried inside Sam. And then Sam started pushing back and Dean found himself balls deep inside his baby brother.

"Shit Sammy...fuck...oh God, so tight..God.."

He didn't want to move, wanting to let Sam set the pace, but his body was screaming for release. Sam was so warm and tight. Move, Goddamnit, move!!!

Dean would sometimes swear that Sam was psychic or something. Sam began to pull very slowly, and then push back. It was painfully slow. Dean could feel how his body started trembling.

"Ngghhhh, so big..Dean..God, fuck me...." The magic words,  
and Dean began to thrust.

"More, Dean...harder..fuck me, Dean..harder...shit.."

Dean started slamming into Sam, hitting his prostate, making him scream with pleasure and pain.

"Yes..God, Sammy...Uhhh...Uhhhh...Uhhh.."

"Ahhh...Ohhhh...Ohhh...Ohhh.."

Soon it was nothing but skin slamming against skin. Dean´s balls almost spanking Sam´s ass, and groans, whimpers and keening sounds.

SLAP!

"DEAN!!!"

Dean couldn´t help himself. His hand hit Sam´s butt-cheek hard, leaving a red hand print.

"Again...Dean...do it..again.."

And Dean slapped him again, making Sam scream again.

"Gonna come inside you, baby...gonna come...come.." Dean wrapped his hand around Sam´s length, started pumping him fast and hard. Sam kept fucking himself on Dean´s dick, slamming back to meet Dean´s thrusting.

"SAMMY!!!!!!"

Dean came screaming Sam´s name. Filling Sam up, marking him inside. Sam arched his back, threw his head back and shot all over the bed, hitting his own chest and the headboard of the bed. Dean´s knees caved and he fell down on top of Sam who was now splayed all over the bed, arms and legs to his sides.

Niether of them were able to say anything. Both just trying to catch their breath, both all fucked out. Dean was the first to come to his senses. He scooted down, couldn´t resist, and buried his face in Sam´s ass again, lapping up himself mixed with Sam. Drinking it down greedily. Sam´s legs started to spasm like a dogs. He couldn´t say anything, only whimper at the very hot and extremely dirty feeling of his big brother eating his own come out of his ass.

Dean crawled up Sam´s sweaty, sticky body, and pushed his tongue down his throat. They kept kissing and stroking each other until they were both gasping for air.

"That´s you and me, baby. That´s how WE taste! You like?"

"I love it. I love you. "

"Love you too, baby. Forever."

But Sam was already half asleep, and Dean followed him quickly. Dean would never let Sam go anywhere without him. Together they moved into the arms of sleep and dreams.


End file.
